stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ness
Ness is a young boy that has psychic powers and comes to assist Mario and Luigi in Season Two of Stupid Mario Brothers. He lives in the small town of Onett with his friend, Lucas. History Background A young boy, Ness and his friends Paula, Jeff and Poo traveled the world in order to defeat the big bad Giygas who intended to take over the world. Season Two In the Second Season, Ness leaves his home and his friend Lucas to help some old friends. When Mario and Luigi play baseball, the ball flies away but Mario didn´t hit it. Ness stands behind him and says that he has finally found them. He explains to them Nox Decious' history as well as the meaning of the Truth. He gives them Decious' location but does not come because he's too young. After the group's fight against Decious, he reveals that only one weapon made up of the Nether Emblems can defeat Decious. After DK and Brock locate the Shield. He and Link with the help of Johnny Cyclops locate the Hilt in Bowser's Hideout. He does not appear for the rest of the Season and Season 3 The Movie Act II In the movie Act II Part 2, Wario says that he is worried about Ness because he hasn't been helping them fight The Darkness despite his many abilities. At the end, Ness meets Shadow Mario and says that he didn´t go away, but he was just waiting for a good time to help his friends (plus he knew it from Yoshi). Shadow Mario asks him why now a good time is and he says "First I'll kill you. Second, I'll grab a Pepsi and drink to your death!". Shadow Mario laughs, but Ness says that he is deadlier than he looks. He fires PK Thunder at Shadow Mario, but he just blocks it with his hand. Ness tries to hit Shadow Mario with his baseball bat, but he grabs it and hits Ness in the face. Shadow Mario says that Ness should grow up and try again later. Ness says that Shadow Mario will meet his end very soon, and then leaves. He then appears again in the beginning of Act II Part 4. He appears before Wario and Snake and explains to them that Nox Decious has taken over Luigi's mind, making him Mr. L. He then reveals that he always knew Luigi was who Mario was destined to defeat. Mario and Snake leave to fight their brothers, leaving Ness and Wario to take care of things if they fail. He shows up one last time at the beginning of Act II Part 7, talking to Snake. Snake mentioned that he had promised to take Otacon to Disneyland and Ness said that that would be boring. Snake agreed with him. Then Ness senses adventure nearby and asks if he and Snake want to go check it out. Snake agrees and says "Operation Blindstorm commencing!" Operation: Blind Storm Ness appears in Operation: Blind Storm where he with Solid Snake find the Darkness' hat in The Battlefield leading him to believe the Darkness had a failsafe in case he died. They later arrive at Bowser's Hideout where they find an an Energy Source with Ness intending to have snake destroy it. However Mario, Luigi and Wario arrive (Wario having talked to Merlin who warned him of this) and get into an argument and eventually Snake shoots the source causing Ness and a couple others to collapse. As it turns out what Snake shot was a beacon that gave everyone their powers in the Real World including Ness' psychic powers. Mario later spectulates that when Ness put on Shadow Mario's Hat, the last power of The Darkness possessed him. Season Four Ness is in Season Four. At one point laughably Luigi asks him to use his powers (despite losing them) to find out when the next Nintendo console comes out. Ness replies asking if he knows about the 3DS.﻿ Luigi says that he heard about the 3DS but wants to know about when the next nintendo home console comes out. Ness then tries to use his Psychic powers to know but fails then farted. Luigi then asks if it worked becuase of the sound of his fart. Ness then tells him that its the sound of his fart then Luigi gets disgusted. His bat later is taken by Mario and Luigi to give to the Mafia. But is given back with blame on Ash to which he remarks that no one liked him anyway. He later chases after Gary who takes off with everyone's stuff. He tries to get his powers back by eating apples (Yoshi's suggestion) but it doesn't work. He later tricks Brock and gary into going to Professor Oak to prove which one of them sucks the most just so he could get rid of them. He later manages the Recording for JMK. He eventually regains his psychic powers from Waluigi in The Great Purple Hope!. Personality Ness is possibly the most serious character in the series, staying to the point and rarely ever joking around although he did joke around sometimes like in Operation: Blind Storm when he put on Shadow Mario's hat and yelled out "Look Snake. I'm EVIL!". Abilities Ness can use psychic abilities to teleport and other techniques such as PK Fire and Thunder although he's only used his PK Abilities once. Trivia *The boy who plays Ness is Tim Muller whom is Chris's brother. *By the time he returns in Act 2 of The Movie, Ness has grown considerably older, causing some laughable comments from fans like "Ness hit puberty". Category:Earthbound Category:Characters Category:Season Two Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Season Four Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms